Tony in love?
by Abbylover18
Summary: When Abby cons Tony into going to a concert then she gets "sick" and sends a friend. Could she be the one for Tony?


The Elvin Princess (Chapter 1)

Tony had heard about this concert from Abby. She has been talking about it for like a month. Some of the artists that she said would be there were some of the ones that Tony loved, and he also knew that there would be some epic chicks there too. Tony got a call from Abby saying that she wasn't feeling good and so she had given her ticket to one of her friends. She had also added that she had chosen this certain friend knowing that Tony would like her. Tony had already been at the concert field when he had gotten the call. He figured that Abby had waited so that she was sure that he wouldn't back out. Abby was smart, sometimes Tony thought that she was too smart. Tony began scanning the crowd around the Three Day's Grace Stage. He spotted a cute blonde and was thinking about going over, then noticed the bulk of a man next to her eyeing her up. Passing to the next one, a Hott brunette, checking for a man, Tony started walking over. The woman was wearing a cute green camisole with a see-through white shirt over top. She had faded blue jeans on that sowed off her hips just right. The closer he got to her, the more beautiful he realized she was. She had piercing blue-green eyes and fair skin. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her face and onto her shoulders. While on his way Tony realized that the woman was watching him. At first he had thought she was just looking his way, but then he all of a sudden he just knew, knew that she was looking at him. Tony put on his DiNozzo grin, knowing that every woman felt something inside because of it, and hoping that it would work on this beauty.

Arwen was waiting for the guy that she was supposed to meet thanks to Abby. Abby had said that he was a hunk, but Arwen wasn't sure. She wasn't used to blind dates. She wasn't even sure why she had come; she should have just told Abby that she had plans or something. The thing was that Arwen was lonely, she felt like she needed someone. Not to mention that she hadn't had a boyfriend in… 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 11 months! So Arwen started scanning the crowd looking for a hottie, that's when she saw him. He was tall, probably 6' 1'' or so, with emerald eyes, dark brown, short, spiky, hair and a great Smile. His smile made her heart sigh. She looked him up and down taking his look in. He was wearing a blue striped dress shirt and jeans that hugged his hips just right. Was he smiling at her? She grinned at him, as a test. Sure enough his eyes said that he was on the hunt for her, and she liked it.

"Hey, name's Tony… what's yours?"

"Hey, Tony, name's Arwen."

"Arwen, that means fine right? Wow your mother must have seen the future."

"Tony, that means praiseworthy or priceless right? Maybe our parents knew each other."

At that Tony couldn't help but smile. She was smart. Arwen, what a beautiful name that was, and yet he had heard it before. Tony knew that name, but from where? Then he knew it!

"Arwen, that's the name of the Elvin princess in the Lord of the Rings, isn't it?" Tony knew it was, but was just asking to watch her reaction to his next comment.

"Yes it is. My parents had a thing for some of the characters."

"Well if you are Arwen, then can I be Aragorn?"

Arwen knew that what Tony said was stupid and corny, yet she couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was the little glint in his eyes, or the way he looked at her. What ever it was, Arwen liked it. Then a realization pulled Arwen out of her thoughts.

"Wait, Tony, as in Tony DiNozzo?" Arwen knew the answer almost as soon as she asked the question.

"Have we met?" Tony looked confused. There was no way that he could have forgotten a woman as beautiful as this Arwen was.

"Oh my gosh, you have got to be kidding me. I'm Abby's friend, the one that she gave her ticket to."

Tony felt stupid. Of course the one girl that he wants, he knows he can't have. Typical, just his luck

Arwen watched realization slither across Tony's face. At first he looked sad, maybe even disappointed, then he smiled again.

Tony knew that with Arwen being a friend of Abby's he shouldn't like her, but he also was happy that wasn't stuck with an ugly, obnoxious, crazy chick. So he gave her his smile once more and went back to flirting.

"Well, thank god. I was worried that I would get stuck with some crazy woman. I mean I'm sure you can't blame me, but I'm glade that I was wrong." Tony confessed with a little touch of her arm making Goosebumps rise on her skin.

Arwen grinned at Tony, knowing that she would call Abby later and chew her out for not showing her a picture of this gorgeous man.

The rest of the night went marvelously. First they listened to Three Day's Grace, singing along with almost every song. The few that they weren't singing along with, they were conversed about. They then went off to All-American Rejects. Most would say that they were a teen-pop band, but both Tony and Arwen disagreed with that assumption. After the All-American Rejects were done, they headed off to see Linkin Park and Staind. The concert wasn't over until about 2 o'clock in the morning. Tony knew that it was the best night ever.

The New Probie

Tony walked into the bull pen with a grin on his face. Ziva knew that the concert had gone well. She had talked to Abby, because Abby was originally going to give the ticket to Ziva. So when Ziva had turned Abby down, saying that she had plans. Although Abby knew Ziva was lying, she didn't push.


End file.
